Million Dollar House
by Bloody White Roses
Summary: Kagome is the daughter . Not just any daughter , but daughter of famous model Kaori Higurashi . You would expect that she would flaunt it but really she has never wanted to keep a bigger secret . Meeting a boy on community service for unknown crimes , she wants to know his secrets , but never wants to fall for a guy that is only in for the money .
1. The Move

**Million Dollar House . **

Chapter 1 – The Move

Kagome sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day . She was watching out of the window of her house . Well her _mansion ._ Her mother , famous model Karoi Higurashi was being moved to the huge city of Tokyo and you would never guess who she had chosen to take with her . None other than her beloved family , who , in my eyes couldn't seem more happy about the decision .

_Kagome Pov (Probably going to be that was for the rest of the story.)_

"But mom ," my younger brother , Souta , protested loudly , "I can't just leave ! I just got Suki to go out with me !"

I shuddered . For an eleven year old , Suki sure knew how to show _a lot_ of skin . She was the future whore of the school and everyone from the seniors knew it . Everyone else seemed to praise her . Maybe it was because she was related to a certain somebody . That went to the ver y same school I was going to have to go to as soon as I went to Tokyo .

"Well Souta , It's going to be that way , so get used to it buddy," My dad ruffled his hair . My mom smiled thankfully to my father as Souta went up the stairs yelling at the top of his lungs about the 'Unfair-ities of life' . I turned my back to the window and wordless climbed the stairs to pack .

I entered my room and and immediately headed over to the walk-in closet to the far left of my room . Pulling out a large suitcase from the bottom , I pressed play on my iPod Stereo and selected Starships . Immediately the song basted through my , luckily soundproof , room .

While I started putting the clothes into my bag I began to sing along to the chorus .

"_Starships were meant to fly _

"_Hands up and touch the sky _

"_Can't stop 'cause were so high_

"_Let's do this one last time_

"_Oh" _

I swayed to the songs as the songs shuffled and a new song came on to the speakers and she recognized it immediately . It was a favorite of hers .

"_Everthing you want , so let me get up there _

"_I'm the badest baby in the atmosphere _

"_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like ._

"_You make me feel so  
"La , la , la , la , la _

"_You make me feel so _

"_La , la ,la ,la ,la _

"_You make me feel so _

"_La , la , la ,la ,la _

"_You make me feel so  
"La , la , la , la ,la . _

"_Oh you make me feel so ."_

"_Get a little closer to me girl and you'll understand . Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need well then I'm your man ," _someone sang from the door way . I turned to see my older brother , Miroku , staring at me .

I laughed and continued dancing as my brother proceeded to help me pack , as he was already done . The next song was on already and I knew it all too well .

"_The Tv says I'm not the girl that I should be , It drives me crazy _

"_I'm not impressed it isn't what I want to be _

"_So call me lazy !" _

Miroku joined in , although it was a girly song , my perverted brother knew it as well .

"_Operator ! Operator ! _

"_Don't call me I'll call you later ! _

"_Operator ! Operator !_

"_I'm just fine I'll call you later !" _

He sang with me and let me take the chorus . He knew that it was my favorite part !

"_Why would I wanna be anybody else but me ! _

"_I'm never gonna make it ! _

"_Why would I wanna be anybody else but__** me **__!_

"_I'm never gonna fake it _

"_Without a doubt! I know what I'm about ! _

"_I'm everything I'll ever wanna be ! _

"_A girl like me ! " _

We finished packing but kept on rocking out to my playlist . We didn't notice someone open the door and shut it behind them . But we did hear the yelling of three girls . "You're moving !"

Miroku fell flat on his ass and I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's clumsiness . I turned back to the three girls at my door . I was never really their friend but here they were anyway , scared their _precious _money tree would go . Yet I still put on a sad smile and forced some tears . My mother was famous for her little acts of emotion . She might as well have been an actress . The three girls burst into tears .

"No more shopping sprees !"

"No more movies"

"No more meeting movie stars!"

I was beginning to loose it with the greedy trio . After quickly said some goodbyes and after an hour or too , and a few pieces of expensive jewelry ,I got them to leave . Miroku sighed from behind me . "Damn , Kags , what kind of friends do you have ." I snorted , " None , they just didn't want the money to leave ." Miroku chuckled , "Greedy bitches aren't they?" I laughed and nodded . I looked out the window and my jaw dropped . It was that late already . I turned around to tell my brother my discovery but I saw he was already heading back to my room after sending a quick 'Goodnight Chibi.' Over his shoulder . I fumed and flipped him my middle finger before disappearing into my room .

After shrugging into a comfortable baggy shirt I flopped onto my bed knowing I would have to be up early for the move tomorrow . _'God damn ,' _I sighed , '_I'm gonna miss this place. Do my parents even know how hard it was to keep the secret I'm rich . Just when I had it down we have to move.'_

I fell into a dreamless sleep and was only awakened by my mom shaking me to get up . Time for the move to begin .


	2. Shibusen High , It's Under Hell

_Chapter 2 –Shibusen High School Can Be Found In The Dictionary Under Hell . _

I woke up with my alarm screaming at me .

" _I've been a mess since you stayed _

"_I've been a wreck since you stayed_

"_Don't let me get in your way , I miss the lies and the pain ,_

"_The fights that keep us aw-a-ake ._

"_I'm telli-,"_

I hit the off button on rolled of my bed . Wait ..

Where the hell was I ?

I immediately sat up and looked around and realization hit me , hard .

I was in my new room , after the move and this , was the …

"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL ! OH SHIT !" I yelled out as I sat up quickly .

After diving into my still packed bags I pulled out the first thing that I could get my hands on, which surprisingly was exactly what I wanted . If I didn't want to seem rich then I had to dress the part .

After taking a quick bath , and brushing my teeth. (**A/N: I notice that no one on FF lets them brush their teeth . Damn their mouths must smell bad**)

I pulled on a black tank top and shrugged on a white leather jacket . My white , tight fitting jeans that accented my curves and my signature red sneakers with golden spikes , went well with my outfit . I slipped on some red spiked jewelry before heading downstairs .

I slung my bag over her shoulder and rushed to the kitchen to grab a sandwich , as I rushed out the door , I caught sight of some silver hair and something that smelled distinctly like my nail polish at home . Before I could clarify it was already gone .

Shrugging I turned to the driveway and sighed . It was either the limo or , my car , The Spyker C12 Zagato . (**A/N: Yes , I know cars ! Got A problem ?**)

The limo wasn't an option , and my ever crowd hating mother had taken the normal station wagon , so I was stuck with the C12 . Grudgingly I climbed into the sleek blue car and started the drive to school . I considered parking away from the school but luck hated me apparently cause it was just road until I reached the school . Absolutely nowhere to park . I noticed that it was starting to rain as I saw a figure running on the sidewalk , and me , being the good hearted person that I was , I pulled to the side and offered the figure , now distinguished as a girl , if she wanted a ride . She smiled gratefully and accepted . She admired the inside of my car , and turning to me she opened her mouth to speak . I knew what came next , the famous '_Are you rich?' _line .

So you could imagine my surprise when she said , "What's you name ? I'm Sango ." She smiled . "I'm Kagome ." She smiled and we started a lively conversation so reaching to school was a shock for both of us . I noticed the rain had stopped , and as Sango and I got out I noticed that everyone was staring at us . Or well my car . Immediately we were swarmed by mostly boys , who were checking us and the car out .

I quickly made up a lie on the spot, when I heard someone say , "Hey , you look familiar !"

"Umm I just moved here so I don't think you would know me , after all I'm just burrowing my boyfriend's car for the time being anyway," I stuttered out . After that statement some boys backed away as if afraid to mess with a rich guys girlfriend . I was swarmed by girls this time . Very skimpy clothes covered them , or well , not exactly covered .

"What is he like?"

"Is he good to you?"

"How rich are we talking?"

"How is he in the sack?"

That last one freaked me out and I guess Sango noticed because she pulled me out of that group of whores but before I left someone grabbed me back .

"Better hand him over right now , save yourself the trouble of hiding him , cause we both know if he even _glimpses _me he'll drop you like yesterday's news," someone hissed in my ear .

'_I know that voice,' _I thought . '_That's…..'_

"Kikyo," I said aloud .

"Higurashi ." She replied .

Sango got hold of me again and I was pulled out of the crowd . My eyes never left Kikyo , as I heard a few sluts asking more questions and a few boys asking me out .

We went to the office and collected my schedule . We had all the same classes together . I silently thanked the gods as Sango clapped and smiled happily while jumping around like a kid on a sugar high .

I noticed a familiar limo pull up next to my C12 . Oh shit . It was Miroku . My perverted brother .

The female population . My eyes widened , they were in trouble ! I rushed out leaving my new friend in the dust . "Miroku ! Don't !" But I was too late . My brother now sported a large , red handprint on the side of his face . He grinned and spoke proudly , "God , I love high school ."

Sango stopped behind me , breathing hard , "Is _he_ your boyfriend?" She couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice and I smiled slightly , only the corners of my mouth lifting . "Nah ," I said and Sango sighed in relief before she chocked up again when I continued , "Just my brother."

She turned to me with a pleading look . "Can we ignore him , just pretend we don't know him , just for today?" I turned back to see my brother talking happily with a boy with long black hair , baggy black pants and a blood red hoodie on . I smirked back at my new friend , who would be my best friend soon . And to her total joy I replied , "He's a big boy , and he obviously has a buddy so let's split before he sees us." We started running down the hall to our first class laughing all the way . I glanced back once to my brother only to see him yelling to me . I flipped him the bird before laughing at his surprised expression and taking off again .

**Author Notes . **

_**Hey my beloved readers . I need suggestions ! Should I include them ? If I get over 5 yes's I will ! **_

_**Ayame**_

_**Kouga**_

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**Rin **_

_**Hope you enjoyed ! I got this idea immediately when I heard a song and now it's in writing ! **_

_**Yay!**_

_**Love you ,**_

_**Danielle . **_


	3. He's A Rude Arrogant Ass !

_Chapter 3 – He's A Rude Arrogant Ass ! _

**Before we start I just wanted to say , thank you for reading and sticking with me ! This is only my 2****nd**** story .. So go easy . But criticism is ALWAYS welcome . Any whoozies you're probably sick of me rambling so ON WITH THE STORY ! **

_G_

Have you ever met an asshole ? You know exactly what I'm talking about those rude stuck up rich kids who flaunt it like they got it . Well I met one today . I hate those sayings . ' _If he teases you he loves you,'_

They are so untrue ! I got teased all the time , you don't see boys stepping over themselves to get to me now do you ? I was consumed in these thoughts as Sango brought me over to our lunch table . It was a speedy morning and it was all good until we we're in the hallway heading for lunch . We bumped into , or well I bumped into , the same boy my brother was talking to earlier .

I smiled apologetically and picked up his books before handing it to him , but as I gave it to him he snatched them away and had said rudely , "Watch it bitch , I don't need another whore stepping over themselves to get to me." Let's just say that I had been furious . I slapped him , and I slapped him _hard ._ He looked like Miroku had this morning , maybe even worse . I stomped off and pulled Sango along , but before I got us hopelessly lost I let her lead again . He stood there in shock and remembering that made me feel a little bit better .

Sango and I sat down at a lunch table and she introduced me to her little brother , Kohanku , who I gushed about being '_**the**__ most adorable thing ever.' _Then a little boy , who hardly looked like he belonged in high school . He was apparently new cause he hand a guide . "Bye Adelle," he called as he looked around for a place to sit . I raised my hand and beckoned him over . He looked grateful as he took a seat across from me . Immediately Sango and I began gushing over how cute he was , and I could tell it got to him because he was turning shades of red I hadn't even known existed . My best friend and I giggled at his antics but I stopped short when my brother , and his rude friend took a seat on out table .

He sent me a glare with I returned with flipping him a bird . Second surprised expression in under an hour , I started to crack up at this and he caught himself , but that didn't stop my laughter . I was turning red and Sango and Miroku we're looking worried and so were Kohaku and Shippou . The arrogant ass was turning red too but from embarrassment or anger I didn't know . Miroku cleared his throat and I put up my hands in a '_Give me a second ,' _gesture . After calming down I saw everyone take a visible scoot away from me . Miroku cleared his throat again and say , "Well , now that's over , I would like you to meet my friend InuYasha Takahashi ." I almost chocked on the crappy cafeteria food , "_The _InuYasha Takahashi ?" I saw InuYasha smirk , "The One and only."

No way . No . No . No . No . No . "No . No . No . No . No . No." I banged my head on the table . My mother was going to model Izayoi Takahashi's new clothes line . She was going to be a permanent model in the Takahashi industries . I was basically at his dispose . My entire family in the hands of _him . _

That was it . My life was over . I began to chant , " I am at his disposal . Forever in Hell ." Over and over .

Sango was slowly inching to get up , to see if the school nurse could come I guess . I took her hand and smiled apologetically , "I'm fine."

She looked uneasy but settled back down into her seat . Miroku though wasn't as easy . "Yeah this is the guy whose mom is the fashion designer that our mom-," he was stopped by my hand being slapped over his mouth . "Yeah our mom totally loves your mother's clothing lines," I lied . He raised an eyebrow .

"But my mom's clothing is insanely expensive , how could a middle class family like yours ever afford it?" He asked with suspicion . '_God , if he only knew.' _I thought to myself .

"My boyfriend get's them for me , sometimes," I smiled . Miroku raised an eyebrow as if to say '_What boyfriend?'_

I shot him a glare and he turned away and chuckled . Sango turned to me with a predatory look in her eyes , and I gulped . "What's his name ? What does he look like ? Why is he rich ? Is he good to you ? If he isn't I'll kick his ass ." She looked serious and I stifled a giggle at her last comment . Wait . What was his name ? I had nothing ! I began to panic , but to my surprise Miroku said , "His name is Kai Hitomashi . He not a bad looking guy . Brawn hair that reaches his shoulders , blue eyes , and a smile that probably blinded me and Kags here when we met him. He's not a bad guy either . As Kags said 'He's so sweet it's like a cavity !' It makes me sick sometimes ." I was blushing and this _Kai Hitomashi _ person didn't even exists. InuYasha was smirking and he leaned in and whispered in my ear , "Guess I have competition don't I ?" I was an even deeper shade of red by now . I stomped on his foot and he shot out of his seat only to start howling profanities . I smirked , maybe he wasn't so bad . Who was I kidding ? I started to crack up and watched him hold his foot while hopping around , glaring at with purple eyes filled with fury .

_**Authors Note's**_

_Hey ! You lovely people ! I know, I know uneventful ! But I got InuYasha in so don't hate me ! _

_If you haven't noticed then let me tell you . I WROTE A CHAPTER DAY ! I'M AMAZING ! I WILL DO A CLIFFHANGER FOR THE NEXT ONE AND THEN NOT WRITE FOR A MONTH ! _

_Just kidding . Maybe .._

_Love ya , _

_Danielle ._


	4. Meet Kai ! Wait , He Isn't Real !

_Chapter 4 – Meet Kai . Wait , I Thought He Wasn't Real ! _

The rest of the day was uneventful and so was the night . The next morning I shot up and immediately went through my morning routine of taking a bath , brushing my teeth , and pulling my hair into a hair into a high ponytail . After sifting though my closet I pulled out a yellow top with cup sleeves and it hung low in a curved neckline . I put on some regular jeans that still hugged my curves and wincing at leaving my signature red sneakers behind I pulled on a pair of white flats with a gold bow at the top . Good morning sunshine ! I smiled to myself in the mirror .

My ringtone rang through my room .

"_Now I will tell you what Iv'e done for you _

"_Fifty thousand tears I've cried _

"_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you _

"_But you , still don't hear me !"_

"_Goin under !"_

"_Don't want your hand this time _

"_I'll save mysel-,"_

It cut off as I picked it up but I kept singing it in between the conversation .

"Hello ?" I said .

"Hey Kagome !" It was Sango .

"Wassup ?" I asked , singing "I'm going under , drowning in you ,"

"Well I wanted a ride . You know the place right ?" It was true , I had dropped her off yesterday .

"Yep , I'll be there," I continued singing , "I'm falling forever , got to break through , I'm going under."

"Ok that's great – Kagome ! What are you singing !," I paused my performance to respond .

"I can't keep going under !" I did a little air guitar solo before singing to her through the phone .

"_I .. die again ," _I paused before singing loudly again , "_I'm going under ! _

"_Drowning in you !_

"_I'm falling forever !_

"_Got to break through !_

"_I'm going under !_

"_Going under _

"_I'm going under,"_

By the time I completed my performance I was already downstairs and in my C12 . She was clapping and I laughed until she had the guts to say , "You should be singing a love song to InuYasha not a rock song to me !" I could hear her giggling through the phone before I hissed back , " Guess who won't be riding to school in a C12 Zagato ? Oh that's right ! Sango Taija !" I cackled .

She stopped laughing only to gasp . "You wouldn't !" I was passing her house . I beeped the horn and she looked out , looking relieved . "Yes I would !" I called out before speeding down the road . The look on her face was priceless . I turned back to the road , deciding that today was a good day , I pressed on the gas , today I was going all out . I was pushing it , I knew but I could pay off the ticket with my _pocket money ._

I had never pushed the fact that I was rich but there was a first for everything . As I reached over 100 on the speed meter I saw a flash of familiar black hair . I turned the wheel and pushed lightly on the brakes and the car spun and come to stop in front of InuYasha . I yelled out , "Need a ride ?" He must have been so surprised . He just stared at me . I saw some flashing lights coming closer . My eyes widened , " Oh shit ! The cops ! InuYasha do you want a ride or not ?"

He wordlessly climbed into the car , and we looked behind us to see the police gaining . I literally pushed the gas as hard as I could and my car went from zero to 60 with the speed increasing just as fast. We had lost the cops easily and I was laughing at InuYasha's surprised face . Surprised wasn't the word , it was more like terrified . I laughed even harder . We pulled to a stop in front of the school , luckily it wasn't late enough for anyone to see them , only a few early birds . Kagome hurried out of her car and changed the license plate .

The police passed her and after doing a quick license plate check the hurried down the road .

"Is changing your license plate even _legal ?"_ he chocked out . I raised an eyebrow at him . "That's all you're going to ask?" He nodded , "Well then no , no it's not." I grinned at him . He paled even more at this . "You're boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you messing with his car like that , but you seemed to drive like you've done it a million times." And I had . On a closed track but never on open rode . My eyes widened as I thought more about it . I was not a wanted criminal . Well not so wanted but still ! They could be tracing me right now ! I immediately threw a glance over my shoulder when I heard someone scream , "Higurashi !" Instead of seeing a policeman I was greeted with a very pissed off Sango , I grinned . Giving InuYasha one final glance I took off in the opposite direction , away from the fuming Sango . "You can run , but you can't hide !" She started cackling like a witch and I shuddered .

'_Damn ,' _I thought to myself , '_What kind of friends did I pick up.'_

I ran into a rock hard chest , I looked up to see , shoulder length hair , blue eyes and a blinding smile . My breathing hitched , "Kai ?" I said . The boy flashed me a blinding smile , "The one and only hunny. Your boyfriend is _back for good ._"

_**Authors Note's **_

_When I said a cliffy and then no writing for a month I meant it . But 2 chappies in 1 night ! I'm on a roll ! _

_You're probably wondering . WHERE THE FUCK IS THE COMMUNITY SERVICE DUTY GUY ! WHAT PAIRING IS THIS ANYWAY ?! Be patient my young writes , all in due time . Although if Sesshy is running through your mind . Maybe it's him .. It did say silver hair .. But If you're looking for SessKag . I suggest you run away screaming . _

_Love ya ! _

_Danielle ._


	5. A Problem And A Problem Solver

_Chapter 5 –A Problem And A Problem Solver ._

_**Before we begin let me just say .. THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO TIAGRA22 AND MY OTHER REVIEW ER ! I LOVE YOU BOTH ! Now on with oh great chapter . **_

Ok now _this _is funny . I swear it was hilarious . My imaginary boyfriend was there in front of me . Alive , I knew that for sure , because I had poked him a few (hundred) times . He still wore that charming smile , and was about to lean down and kiss me , but I had never had my first kiss , and I know I'm pathetic but I turned around and smiled at Sango and InuYasha who was just joined by Miroku . My brother looked startled . I narrowed my eyes at him and called , "Brother _dearest _would you come and talk to me , please ," I stepped away from everyone as Sango attacked Kai for questions .

"Who the hell is he?" I hissed once we we're out of earshot .

"How am I supposed to know ?" My brother mumbled .

"You ..," I hissed , "What did you do?"

"I invited an old friend of mine to be your boyfriend ? He liked you anyway ," My brother hung his head like an ashamed puppy and I couldn't help but give in .

"Fine ." I agreed , "He can stay."

Miroku looked like a kid on Christmas . God , I was regretting this already .

When we came back to the trio , we found a slightly annoyed looking Kai , a bored InuYasha and Sango who looked like she was on a sugar high , I swear words tumbled out of her mouth faster then I could comprehend what she was saying , and Kai looked like he was trying his best to answer but it was slowly getting to him .

I interrupted and Kai looked at me thankfully and InuYasha was looking elsewhere .

The bell rang for first period and I grabbed Sango and we headed off to History with Mr. Myouga . I really didn't need his stories but it was an opportunity to sleep so I took it .

As soon as class started he began with his story tyrant so I laid my forehead down on the desk so I was looking at the phone under my desk . I started texting an old friend of mine .

'_Help me ! I'm suffering at the hands of an old flea bag !'_ I sent . Just as quickly , a reply came .

'_Oh ? I don't know any as you say old flea bags.' _

'_Don't play that shit with me Rin !' _

'_Ohh someone's getting mad!'_

'_Put Fluffy on ,'_

'_What makes you think Fluffy's here ?!'_

'_Besides the fact you two love each other yet refuse to go out answers that question,'_

Before I could see her angry reply , a hand hit my desk and looked into the angry eyes of my History teacher .

"Miss Higurashi , would you please hand me that phone ?" he asked all to sweetly .

"Umm .. no ?" I squeaked .

He grabbed it from me looking through my conversation with Rin . My eyes widened . What had she sent on her last text ! I hadn't seen !

"So .. Miss Higrashi , if you can , would you please explain to the class who is this Fluffy and Rin ?" he asked .

"Friends." I replied curtly .

"I'm sure no one is named Fluffy . Who is this peron ?" He wanted to embarrass me . Oh that little slime ball . If he wanted embarrassment he would get it .

"Why should I say ? It's my personal life." I stated defiantly.

He gave me a harsh look . "Well if not Fluffy then this Rin guy .." He said .

I started to laugh . Oh my god , Rin _a guy ._ Kai (who suspiciously had the same schedule as me) looked to me , hurt clearly written all over face . Damn he was a good actor .

"Rin…. Is Not …. A … Guy .." I said in between laughs . Mr. Myouga's face reddened .

"She's a girl !" The male population was now interested .

I looked and saw my teacher had placed my phone back on my desk but before I could swipe it , he took it up again but luckily I was able to lock it . He tried to unlock it but failed , in the end he went back to his desk and locked my phone in a drawer .

He then continued his class , only interrupted again by a very familiar ring tone .

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _

"_Fifty thousand tears I've cried _

"_Screaming , deceiving and bleeding for you _

"_But you , still don't hear me !_

"_Don't want your hand this time _

"_I'll save my-_

It was cut off by my teacher answering and putting it on speaker .

"Hello ? Kags ?" Rin's voice rang out in the now quiet classroom .

"Yeah !" I called back .

"Oh thank god ! I thought you would never answer my text !" She chirped happily .

"Rin , Parla nella tua voce sexy, Mr. Myouga si mette in vivavoce davanti alla classe! Mettiamo em di vergogna!," I called out in Italian , knowing they wouldn't understand . I had told Rin she was on speaker in front of my class and to talk in her sexy voice to knock em dead .

The class looked at me in amazement , as did the teacher . I could just see Rin smiling , she loved doing this .

In a voice totally unlike her own , she called out , "Soo Kags what you doing tonight ?"

I smirked , oh what fun this was going to be . "Nothing much , heard there was a new club in town , wanna check it out ?" Rin had taught me well in the art of being drop dead sexy. My voice wasn't as light and filled with laughter like before , but smooth and seductive . I head Rin talking with someone , presumably Fluffy , and then a velvet smooth voice rang out .

"Kagome ? Rin told me about your current situation ," Fluffy said .

"Did she ? Really Fluffy ? I would have never guessed ."

"Oh don't call me that ! You know how it annoys me . Sesshomaru is my name not god forsaken Fluffy."

The bell rang and I called out , since no one was moving an inch , "Well Fluffy , I have a second class to go to ! You and Rin enjoy college ! Bye !"

Two "Bye's" came and then the dial tone , soon after . I calmly got up , took the phone from my still stunned teacher and before calmly walking out of the classroom I took a picture of the stunned students. I texted Rin saying it was a success and that she should have seen their faces , after sending her the picture , I wished her the best before heading to my second class , Art .

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all .


End file.
